licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Poppy Mitchell
miniatur|Poppy Mitchell, 2013 miniatur|Poppy Poppy Mitchell (* 1989) ist eine Schauspielerin aus Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. The Ballad of Gay Tony (2008) In der Mission Club Management hat ein Aufgebot an Paparazzi den Club umstellt, um ein Foto von ihrem neuesten Clubaufenthalt zu machen, doch sie scheut an diesem Abend das Blitzlicht. Luis Lopez fährt daher mit einem Feuerwehrwagen vor, versperrt den Blick auf den Ausgang und hält darüber hinaus die Fotografen mit dem Wasserstrahl in Schach. Poppy lässt sich im Folgenden zu dem Hotel fahren, wo sie residiert. Wie viele Mädchen in der Nachtclub-Szene hatte auch sie Sex mit Luis. Grand Theft Auto V (2013) Im Jahr 2013 lebt sie in Los Santos und spielt für die Öffentlichkeit die Rolle als unschuldiger Teenie-Star. Sie wird erstmals auf dem Lifeinvader-Profil von Redwood Cigarettes erwähnt. Durch ein virales Video, auf dem sie mit verlängerten Redwood 120’s Zigaretten versucht, Rauchringe zu machen, wird Redwood Cigarettes auf sie aufmerksam und beschließt, ihr 50 Kartons ihrer bevorzugten Kleidungsmarke als Dankeschön zu schicken. Des weiteren existiert auf der Homepage von GTA 5 ein Zeitungsartikel über Poppy. Fremde und Freaks Bei einer Fremden-Mission in GTA V von Franklin unterstützt er Beverly Felton in Paparazzo – Das Sexvideo bei seiner Paparazzi-Aktion, ein Sex-Video von Poppy und Justin zu filmen. Sie und der Mann bemerken Beverly und Franklin und starten eine Verfolgungsjagd durch halb Los Santos. Am Ende wird sie von Beverly und Franklin auf einer Baustelle abgehängt. Nach der Fremden-Mission, nachdem das Sexvideo im Internet hochgeladen war, meinte Poppy dass sie mit dem Mann Yoga machte und es danach zu einem Sexvideo kam. Bei einer anderen Fremden-Mission von Beverly wird sie in Paparazzo – Der Absturz von der Polizei verfolgt. Franklin muss nun Poppy sowie dem Streifenwagen hinterherfahren, um mit seiner Handykamera Poppy zu fotografieren. Artikel über sie im StarsTalk miniatur|Titelbild miniatur|Aufmacher POPPY MITCHELL GETS POPPED! Our old friend Sloppy Poppy is at it again. Despite overwhelming high-definition, close-up evidence to the contrary, Poppy Mitchell is still claiming that she is all about keeping it real pluto-tonic. As in far away and hard to define. Appearing on The Weazel News Morning Show yesterday, the young actress accused everyone, from the liberal media to rival All-American romcom starlet Lacey Jonas to the "wackos,” of waging a smear campaign against her. “There’s like these apps now that can totally change what you’re doing in photos and videos. No seriously. One minute you’re doing some quad stretches with your trainer, the next it’s being sold as a sex tape. And yes I like to go out and party, and sometimes I fall over and quote hiphop, but that’s just exhaustion from being a role model or a contact buzz from the people I’m with. I don’t care what the Internet says about me. I’m all about staying true to myself and my tween fanbase. Purity is the most important thing in my life right now. Totally. This stuff is cut I think. Stop rolling you idiot...” Oh please. The only thing pure in Poppy Mitchell’s life right now is the 8 ball she goes through on a nightly basis. At this point, is there anybody in Vinewood who hasn't had a go at her Promise Ring? We’ll stay on this story until it gets interesting or she has a mental breakdown. Missionenauftritte The Ballad of Gay Tony *''Club Management'' Grand Theft Auto V *''Paparazzo – Das Sexvideo'' *''Paparazzo – Der Absturz'' Siehe auch pl:Poppy Mitchell en:Poppy Mitchell es:Poppy Mitchell fr:Poppy Mitchell Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Schauspieler